Mia, a future mate of who?
by NO CHANCE IN HEAVEN
Summary: Mia is Koenma's cousin from a village of female demons who are born to mate rulers, but what's the problem? Who's after her? What? She has to marry who? Please, read and review if you please!


I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Mia (she is my character). I do not presume to own anything mentioned from Yu Yu Hakusho. This is my very first One-shot, so read and review!

Morning blooms in the dismal place of demon world, but no sun shines as the clouds cover even the peak of its rays. A single woman is seen seated in a high branch of a demonic tree, with her long, dark red hair flowing down her slim form. The woman sat there as if waiting for something to happen. A disturbance in the distance causing demon birds to scatter into the air, but this only caused the woman to stand from her seated position.

"And so it begins"

A smirk crossed her face, and suddenly she was gone. No trace of her was left in the tree, but within seconds a large male stood in her place. Long, glossy black hair framed his form, pale skin covered him, dark green eyes, slim body, clothes of the demonic royals, and features of a black wolf demon in his late teens.

His features would turn on if the most innocent girl and he leaned down with an angry growl at the empty branch. It was obvious by the look on his face that he was after her, but for what reason was a mystery. With a snarl that pulled his lip from his teeth, he vanished as well.

~ - ~

"Are you sure your team will be available to assist me? The oh so powerful detective team of the spirit world ruler," she cooed over the child form of the spirit world ruler, Koenma. The child form did no more than give the demonic woman a cross look.

"Yes, Mia. I've agreed to let you hire my team, what more can you want from me? Stop your tormenting teases," the child lord whined in annoyance.

"Of course, Lord Koenma, what ever you say," she sang perkily. Fading into the shadows suddenly, Koenma glanced back, but understood why when he heard the yelling of a certain spirit detective. Looking up, he stayed silent as the door was thrown open.

"What the fuck, Koenma?!" yelled a tall male. Standing at around six foot, black hair greased back, chocolate brown eyes, a well toned form, and what appeared to be a school uniform of some kind. He looked quite upset as he waved his fists around. Three others joined him once he'd entered a human, a demon, and a human with the soul of a demon. The human wasn't the most attractive of the four, but at over six foot, Elvis styled orange hair, and a blue uniform he wasn't so bad looking. The shortest of the four, the demon had gravity defying black hair with a white burst of color in the front, ruby red eyes, slim form with obvious muscle, and a black outfit much like a spy. The last was the most confusing in energy, but in looks he was by far the most beautiful. Long red hair like roses, green eyes, pale skin, tall and muscular form at just over six foot, and a pink-ish uniform that he seemed to enjoy wearing.

"You all have a job request. It's up to you if you take it, but I have a feeling you'll all want to take this…" the mini lord explained before trailing off into a grumbles. Flipping on the television, an image of the hunter male (the one saw before) was shown, but he was with a woman. The woman was beyond abused, she looked ready to kill over as she clung to his arm. Body covered in bruises and cuts, small frail form even slimmer than natural, cat features matted and disfigured. It was a sight to behold, even for a strong stomached demon.

"This, my fine spirit detectives, is my future. This demon, Lord Shugo, is on the hunt for me, for reasons I don't begin to try to understand, and my request is for you four to assist me in the hunt and murder of my target's castle," the woman spoke as she stepped from the shadows. Her long crimson hair flowed around her, but it was her cat demon features and pale blue eyes that caught the attention she much desired. With her slimmer than slim body, it was obvious she had a frail body, but beyond the surface it was hard to tell her power level.

"What's in it for me?" came the cold voice of the shorter detective.

"You, Hiei, will receive a lessened sentence for your past crimes and you will be cut free when this entire assignment is done. To put it simply, when my target is dead, you are free,"

"I'm in," he stated with a smirk that made Mia smile a flirtatious smile.

"I knew you would, besides getting in an amazing amount of oh so fun killing, you'll be free of your silly crimes and able to freely live. I do love a good deal, don't you?"

"I'm in! A woman in need, especially one as pretty as you needs strong men to take care of her!" the tallest, Kuwabara spoke up, but his words caused a frown to crease Mia's face.

"I am in need of no such protection; I need strong _people_ to get me to my target. Thank you regardless. And you two… Yusuke? Kurama?" the woman asked in an almost purr as she turned her gaze between the last two, though her eyes unconsciously remained on the half-breed.

"I am open to assisting you if I may go back to the human realm," the demon-human Kurama spoke up, and Mia smiled brightly at this. Nodding she turned her pale blue eyes on the half-breed, but it was the softening of her eyes which confused the mini spirit lord.

"Sure, but I gotta let my lady know where I'm going," he explained uncaringly, but this surprised the mini lord even more. Mia just smiled and gave a happy clap.

"Great! You all let whoever you need know where you are, where you are, and I'll be waiting at Master Genkai's temple," she said happily, but with a peace sign, she vanished.

~ - ~

Sitting at the top of the great steps, a certain ice maiden was found sweeping, but with a smile she looked up into the branches of the tree nearest her. It was obvious she found someone, and her smile grew as she spotted Mia.

"Lady Mia, hello!"

"Hey, Yukina"

"What brings you to the human realm?"

"Waiting on those oh so hot spirit detectives,"

"They agreed to your request? How wonderful!"

"Yeah, yeah, and some day I'll be able to relax without worrying about some stooge putting his-"

"Yes, I'm sure that would be great for you, but I must get back inside. I'll see you soon," called Yukina, but with a bow she rushed off. Lazily, Mia lay on the lowest branch of a tall tree, and she watched her tail sway back and forth with boredom.

"Woman, do you always leave yourself so unprotected and out in the open?"

"Hiei, have you ever stepped on a purity sutra?"

"Why do you ask, woman?"

"Because you're standing on five right now," she stated in a bored tone, but just glanced over as she noted his softly sizzling shoes. "I don't think your shoes are agreeing with them." With that, she flipped down from the branch, and she smiled at the somewhat annoyed Hiei.

"Woman, did you set a trap for me?"

"Nope, I set that trap in case Shugo came while I napped,"

"I see Hiei decided to test your senses," spoke Kurama as he made his way up the last few steps, and I smiled down at Hiei's burned shoes with a shrug.

"Not like a set that trap for him or anything. It was for my target,"

"What does this demon want from you?"

"A baby boomer," Mia stated offhandedly.

"If I may ask, how did you get Hiei's sentence reduced and all that you're doing?"

"I was waiting for someone to ask. Koenma's mom is my aunt,"

"What?! Koenma is your cousin?" came the tired voice of Kazuma

"Annoyingly enough,"

"Well that has to be fucked up," the voice of Yusuke graced us.

"It is, believe me. Anyway, guys ready to go?"

"How long we gonna be there?" came Yusuke's question before Mia could even begin to open a door to her home. The small village of Spirit world maidens was her home.

"Sorry, guess I forgot to mention that before. We'll be in the demon realm for a month at a time, so if you change your mind during our training beforehand, you can just stay home between during breaks," she explained as if she'd suddenly realized how tired she was.

"All good, I told my lady that I'd be gone for a couple months, so she'll be happy when I come back in a month,"

"I can remain there if need be, my mother believes I'm going to be gone for a year or so,"

"Thank you both, though I'm sure this won't take more than a year, if that," Mia stated, but with a tired grin a door was opened in front of her. With a flash of light the group of them was gone.

~ - ~

Within three months, a pair were becoming closer than close. Yusuke and Mia were partnered up during training, and as such they spent the entire month together to get to know one another's strengths and weaknesses and so on. It was easy to see that by the time three months had passed that they could trust one another completely. Though, it was almost too easy to see the crush that was forming there between them. The crush was almost completely one-sided on Mia's side, but Yusuke did have a crush on her. Yusuke was just taken, which made their crushes difficult.

"Tell your woman I said hey, Yu-kun, and have a romantic week with her" called Mia as she waved to her departing team. Yusuke waved over his shoulder before he was gone. The smile on Mia's face vanished for a moment before she was gone in a semi-spin-blur.

~ - ~

Walking through his house, Yusuke stopped by Keiko, who was seated almost depressed like on their bed. It was like someone had died. At his noisy entrance, she looked up surprised, but then seemed even more upset when she saw it was him.

"We need to talk, I just-"

"If this is about my job, I'm sorry, but you know I'll have free time soon. I promise, Keiko." He watched the woman he'd loved since he was a young teen, but her tears confused him more than any demon could. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Yusuke…I love you, you know that, but… I just can't…"

"But what? What can't you do?"

"I can't do this, I can't….I won't keep doing this…"

"Keep doing what…?"

"I won't be your weak point, the one thing in your life that can't fend for itself! I couldn't protect myself before at all, so how could I if we…No. I won't. Besides…"

"…"

"I'm moving to America for college. I'm sorry, Yusuke," she stated sadly, but her voice was no longer stained with heartbreak. It was strong then. She picked up a suitcase and started towards the front door of their once loving home. The rooms seemed ice cold then.

"But…Keiko, please, don't do this,"

"No, I've made up my mind. Please, just go. Don't make this harder. Just leave." With that, she slammed the door behind her, and she was gone. Yusuke was left standing in their…his living room, with his hands uselessly at his sides. Pain was clear on his face, but all he did was turn. Walking into the cold, empty bedroom, he flopped on his bed. Pain consumed him then.

~ - ~

The group as a whole was becoming closer, strange thought for a certain fire demon, but even he was growing to trust the odd female demon. Mia was strong. Beyond the basic trust of the group, the crush that had been between Yusuke and Mia was strained now. The pain Yusuke felt was making it hard to be around him, but even more so with how cold he acted towards the girl he once was so warm towards. Mia felt the cold shoulder, and she couldn't understand it.

Training was an outlet for Yusuke, and that was how Mia found him. Repeatedly, he punched at a demonic punching bag that would send a blast of energy blast with equal power of the punch it received.

"What's wrong, Yu-kun?" Mia asked curiously as she studied his training.

"Nothing." Yusuke said in a clipped tone, but it was obvious that something was bothering him. Well, it was obvious to Mia, anyway.

"It's your day off."

"I know. I. Want. To. Be. Here." he stated with each punch and dodge, which just happened to make it more obvious to Mia that something was wrong. Yusuke was fun loving about fighting, and he was angry while fighting. Something was either wrong with him emotionally or someone hurt his human.

"Why? You're usually with…Oh." Mia stated as something came to her mind. Yusuke was usually with his human, but if he wasn't with her, then something happened with her. She must've dumped him. Now that Mia thought about it, she could almost guess why.

"Oh? Got me all figured out, do ya?" he asked, turning to face her now.

"Hardly. I just know women hate feeling useless." she said figuring that his human had dumped him because she was constantly alone and he was off with some other woman. Regardless if that other woman just happened to be his present boss. That thought stung.

"Ya got her figured out then. That why that demon after you?" he asked, but this only made Mia scowl angrily. She was better than to date such a monster as Shugo.

"No. I understand, but I disagree. My target wants me to bear him a son, one with my genes. I'm not that human, I have no problem with a mate that can or has to keep me safe," she explained angrily, but she saw it as a male demon's pride to be able to protect what was his, namely her. If he could and would do it, then more power to him.

"Then why don't ya just go with the demon?"

"Ask yourself. You're oh so smart." Mia seethed.

"Isn't your type?"

"Well, he is attractive, but if that was all I wanted, I'd go after a certain fire demon up in a tree, about two miles from here" she explained happily, not mentioning the fact that Hiei was coming towards them. He was after all coming to meet his own training partner.

"Too sexually active?"

"Hardly! I go for that!"

"Not enough?"

"Oh no! He's ready to go at it when I am."

"Then what's up?! He seems perfect for you."

"Idiot." Mia snarled out, but just turned on her heal.

"What?!" he yelled throwing up his arms, but in a blur she was gone. "Hey!? Get back here!" he screamed after her, and in his anger he didn't feel Hiei appear next to him.

"He plan to keep her for her baby making parts alone, fool,"

"What?!" his scream echoed through the forest surrounding the town.

~ - ~

Another month passed since the little squabble between Yusuke and Mia, but surprisingly, with his worry over Mia, Yusuke all but forgot about his pain. His love for Keiko remained, but it was over shadowed by the feelings he was gaining for Mia. She was beyond what he'd ever dreamed he could have, and he was sure, especially from all their random talks, that she would never have a reason to leave him. Not like Keiko had. The problem was that since that day she'd begun avoiding him. It was like he'd hurt her feelings, and he couldn't understand why that was.

"What do you want, Yusuke?" Mia asked as she took aim for the target with her present favorite weapon, a desert eagle handgun. Fire surrounded the bullet once it left the barrel.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked, obviously expecting her to disagree.

"I feel like it." she stated calmly, but this response shocked Yusuke. He was used to people who went out of their way to say they weren't purposely avoiding others, but Mia wasn't like other people. She was just herself.

"Why?"

"Why. What do you care?" she asked bitterness seeping into her voice as she fired yet another round of bullets, but had to stop to reload.

"Cuz you're the boss of this entire job," he explained, but mentally went over other reasons why he would care why she was.

"I'm avoiding you, not firing you. You're fine," she stated with a roll of her eyes.

"What wrong, Mia?" he asked, worry getting to him as she began to fire her gun once again. It was like she'd lost herself to some sort of coldness inside.

"None of your business." she bit off, but stopped firing in favor of holstering her gun and facing the person who was presently getting on her nerves. Yusuke.

"It is if it's about me." he said grabbing her hands and making sure she couldn't go anywhere. He was set on finding out what was wrong with her.

"Nothing. Just let go." she bit off once again, but this time her head bowed as she tried to reign in her control over herself. She just looked ticked off. Beyond ticked off.

"Not until you spill." he stated, slightly glaring at her for being childish, but worrying about her more so for being so upset about something he couldn't understand.

"It has nothing to do with you, okay?" she said softly, but it was hard to tell if her voice was soft because of anger or something else.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" he asked getting impatient with Mia. He liked her, a lot, he would give her that, but he couldn't help hating the fact that he couldn't understand what she was going through. He wasn't an empath after all!

"mmmh mm hmm," she mumbled, and gave an annoyed choked laugh at her childishness. Whatever she said was obviously something she didn't want him to know.

"Stop mumbling, Mia," he scolded slightly.

"I wish it did, okay?!" she screamed at him, but it was the fact that when she looked up she had tears in her eyes that shocked and confused Yusuke further.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why are you crying?"

"Just leave me alone to make my choice." she said angrily as she turned her face from him.

"Whatever. Wait…Decide what?" he asked in utter confusion.

"The target's offer." she said coldly as she looked up at him. Her small frame shook with the weight of her words, but all she could was stare at the half-demon who not so long ago could make her laugh about her fears. With him she'd felt like everything would just work out. Though when she looked back then, she knew differently.

"WHAT?!" he screamed so loud that Mia flinched back, but when she looked at him again, he'd lost his hold on his human appearance. She openly stared at the demon features he'd gained, and she was in awe. He was even more attractive in demon form. Looking down at her shoulders she was surprised to see his hands there, but more surprised by the look in his eyes. Now she was confused.

"You don't understand, do you? If I don't find a mate before I turn twenty, I'll be betrothed." she explained slowly as she stared into Yusuke's demonic eyes. His hair was long then, falling down his back long, but even that didn't cut her eyes from his.

"Who could be so bad that you'd choose that…thing over them?" he asked anger and worry clear in his voice, but all that could be heard by Mia was the anger. Though she was so engulfed by his eyes that she didn't care.

"My cousin. Koenma," she stated with a whimper, but just leaned forwards, her head resting on his chest. "I didn't want anyone to know, I didn't want everyone to think I was some little wuss who couldn't even take the idea of being with someone she'd known her whole life, regardless of everything else. I just…I don't want to be with him," Mia explained as best she could, and she just sat there head leaded against the warmth of Yusuke. It warmed her insides, but still she felt the cold touch of fate in her heart.

"Then mate someone you trust, and know that you will have no problem being with," he growled out, but this time she was surprised by his tone and touch. His voice sounded almost aroused, and he didn't leave his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her towards him, one hand in her hair and the others on her lower back. He just held her against him, but all she could do was stand there in surprise. Where had this come from? With a crazy leap of what she knew was insanity, she brought up one person she knew she trusted.

"I trust you and…" she trailed off, but as her mind rapidly tried to take in all the thoughts she was having, she didn't notice Yusuke's body going back to his more human form. Mia did however note when Yusuke pulled back from her and pulled her chin so she had to look him in the eyes. His luscious brown eyes captivated her again.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"What about..? You love that girl…don't you?" she asked confusion clouding her mind, but within seconds her mind was fogged with something else. Yusuke's lips met hers, her eyes widened for a moment before closing to respond, and with a purr she threw her arms around him. Her mind exploded with emotions she couldn't name, but she was still in that slow fading daze when Yusuke pulled away. He gave a aroused laugh at her dazed expression, and she just smiled at him softly as she cleared her eyes enough to see him.

"I do love Keiko," he stated, which made Mia's heart plummet, but she was quickly cut off before she could even think of something to say. Hurt shining in her eyes for him to see, and he just grinned at her. "but I love you more." he stated, but covered his head when Mia smacked him upside the head with a huge smile.

"Don't you ever do that again, half-breed!" she said, though her insult was there, it was like a pet name with her tone. "I love you too, you little fool,"

I do hope you all enjoyed the story, please review!


End file.
